


Zagniewane oczy Pana

by Satanachia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: "Satan co robisz? | FURKOTAM!" I sobie wyfurkotałam, Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Natasza Romanowa u diabła!, Promptobranie 2014, nienawidze tej ingliszowskiej formy ;-;, przedwczesne 'fienta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint niecierpiał Kolumbii i nigdy się z tym nie krył. Jego bladość wyróżniała się na tle smagłości tubylczej ludności i ze względów na problemy z poruszaniem się po ulicach był zmuszony zamienić swój ukochany łuk na jego nędzną imitację, jaką była broń palna, co niepomiernie go irytowało. </p><p>Jego jedyną przyjemnością w tym przeklętym kraju były urocze loczki, w które zwijały się rude włosy Nataszy. Uwielbiał owijać je sobie dookoła palców i słuchać jej furkotania, gdy niczym urażony kot układała głowę na jego ramieniu, domagając się pieszczot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zagniewane oczy Pana

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **III.41**   
> 
> 
> Przedwczesne 'fienta dla [ _Neen_ ](http://i113.photobucket.com/albums/n208/Satanachia/01e2e2fffd9138a4f385781fad8884ee_zps0f0d600a.jpg)

Clint niecierpiał Kolumbii i nigdy się z tym nie krył. Jego bladość wyróżniała się na tle smagłości tubylczej ludności i ze względów na problemy z poruszaniem się po ulicach był zmuszony zamienić swój ukochany łuk na jego nędzną imitację, jaką była broń palna, co niepomiernie go irytowało.   
  
Jego jedyną przyjemnością w tym przeklętym kraju były urocze loczki, w które zwijały się rude włosy Nataszy. Uwielbiał owijać je sobie dookoła palców i słuchać jej furkotania, gdy niczym urażony kot układała głowę na jego ramieniu, domagając się pieszczot.   
  
Nawet pomimo tego, że właśnie z powodu takiego rozproszenia znaleźli się w tej sytuacji Clint nie potrafił przestać myśleć o ciemnorudych lokach Nataszy. Nie, gdy jedynym co od kilku godzin widział, była ognista łuna płonącej faweli i wnętrze rozłupanej czaszki jakiegoś młodzika, którego rozpryśnięta krew pokrywała Clinta niemal w całości i powoli zaczynała już śmierdzieć, co pozwalało mu określić, że są przetrzymywani od co najmniej dwóch dni, a Natasza wciąż nie dała znaku życia.   
  
Clint jak nigdy dotąd tęsknił za jej twardym akcentem, który ujawniał się za każdym razem gdy kobieta klęła wściekle, głównie na niego, kiedy z pozoru prosta misja zaczynała się komplikować.   
  
Rozcięty przy porwaniu, napuchnięty język i sącząca się wciąż z niego krew uniemożliwiają mu mówienie, ale pomagając sobie zdrętwiałymi od nacisku łańcucha palcami, przesuwa dłoń bliżej chłodnej dłoni Nataszy i splata ostrożnie ich palce.   
  
Bierze płytki, urywany oddech, by nie urazić zbytnio połamanych najpewniej żeber i przymyka przekrwione oczy, dając sobie chwilę odpoczynku.   
  
Przecież to nie tak, że coś ważnego go ominie. Jest pewien, że gdyby nagle oświecony i jakże  _zorientowany_ w kolumbijskich ruchach mafijnych SHIELD postanowił wysłać swoim agentom wsparcie, byłoby je słychać w promieniu kilkunastu mil.   
  
Nie wie dokładnie kiedy, ale nagle nad ogólny rwetes i wrzaski bojówek wybija się ostry, nieco szarpliwy dźwięk fortepianu. Clint krzywi się odruchowo, bo pomimo tego, że sam jest muzyczną niedoróbką, której nawet Romanowa nie potrafiła naprawić, dźwięki wydawane przez niedostrojony instrument bolą nawet jego.   
  
Nierówna, nieprzypominająca siebie samej melodia "Zagniewanych oczu Pana" niesie się pośród płonących budynków i Clint nie może powstrzymać gorzkiego uśmiechu, gdy niechętnie i niemal nieświadomie zaczyna przypominać sobie słowa pieśni. Zbyt często słyszał je od katechetki w szkółce niedzielnej, by powstrzymać nagły ciąg wspomnień i skojarzeń, gdy fałszywe nuty wbijają się w jego mózg.   
  
Nagle dłoń Nataszy drga w jego uścisku, a jej palce zaciskają się niemal spazmatycznie.   
  
— Zamknij się — słyszy jej chrapliwy szept. — Nawet nucić nie potrafisz.   
  
Clint śmieje się szczekliwie i niemal w tym samym momencie próbuje powstrzymać się przed zgięciem w pół z bólu.   
  
Żebra chyba jednak były złamane.   
  
— Idiota — kwituje miękko Tasza, zataczając kciukiem małe kółka na jego dłoni. — Skończony idiota.   
  
Dodaje jeszcze kilka słów po rosyjsku, a może po polsku - nie widział różnicy między tymi językami - jednak zbyt szybko, by mógł ją zrozumieć i milknie, skupiona na rozpracowywaniu planu ucieczki.   
  
Clint rozchyla powieki i wbija zamglony wzrok w leżący nieopodal rozbabrany na ziemi mózg. W chwili obecnej ich sytuację mógł przyrównać wyłącznie do tego mózgu - byli podobnie jak on mocno rozmemłani i nienadający się do niczego.   
  
— Fu'y jest 'ujem — podsumowuje całą sytuację Clint i wypluwa nagromadzone w ustach krew i ropę. — Sko'szonym 'ujem.


End file.
